The Life and Times of Mr Jingles
by Jasoomian-Panthan
Summary: Oneshot, crossover with the movie MouseHunt - As Mr. Jingles lies dying in his cigar box, his life passes before his eyes. - Plese R&R


I'm old. Much older than any other member of my species has ever lived. But it seems like I won't be living for much longer. I sleep a lot lately and even the most normal things are becoming harder and harder for me to do.

The place I currently call my home is an old, wooden shack, located not far from a place full of old humans, spending the final days of their lives there. So is the human who visits me almost every day; Paul Edgecombe. He still brings me food so I don't have to scavenge it myself, which I should be grateful for. Not many mice get to live their final days in such comfort. I also frequently gets visits from the other two humans I once befriended; the brothers Lars and Ernie Smuntz.

I'm tired…. So tired. I feel that if I close my eyes now, I will never open them again. I often heard that if you die, your life passes before your eyes. That's true, even for a mouse:

* * *

><p>My earliest memories are of the first place I called home. A place the humans call Prison. I do not recall much from my youngest years, probably because this was before 'it' happened.<p>

Here too are people living out their final days, but they will not die of old age. They are killed in that strange chair for reasons I, at the time, do not yet understand.

I get along with most of the humans here. They either ignore me or seem to find me interesting. Except for 1 mean man: Percy I believe his name was. There is one human in particular that I find interesting: a big, black skinned one named John Coffey.

* * *

><p>I have managed to make a friend among the humans waiting to die in the chair. He seems intrigued by the things I can do. One day, the humans that are not here to die come to watch me. Paul Edgecombe is among them.<p>

"Watch this. Watch what he do" my human friend says, while I walk from his one arm to the other. Next, he throws a spool across the floor. I run after it and roll it back to him. Then allow my friend to pick me up again.

"He's smart mr. Jingles." I hear him say.

Mr. Jingles… I like that name.

* * *

><p>The pain…. That is one thing I recall clearly. I'm dying. That mean human, Percy, has crushed me under his foot.<p>

Light… I find myself surrounded by bright, shining light. And the pain disappears.

Am I dead?

No, I'm in the hands of the Coffey human. I can hear him cough, and I recognize his scent. He releases me onto the floor and I immediately run away, not fully understanding what has happened.

* * *

><p>They're dead. Both my friend and Coffey have died in the chair. But fortunately, that mean man Percy is gone.<p>

I still don't know fully what happened to me that day Percy tried to kill me, but ever since Coffey brought me back to life, I feel stronger than ever and seem to be able to think more clearly.

I carefully go back to the place he used to be. When I walk under the door, I see Paul waiting for me. He carefully picks me up and asks where I've been.

* * *

><p>Another day, another death in the chair. I seem to understand the reason now; these are apparently bad humans who have done terrible things to others.<p>

Would Percy also end up in a chair like this?

Paul doesn't work here anymore, but the other guards treat me just as well as he did.

Like always, there is an audience. The execution is just over when I enter the room. A lady sees me and begins to scream. One of the guards tries to calm her down. "Don't panic ladies and gentleman. It's just our pet mouse, Mr. Jingles. Here, watch this".

He has me perform the spool fetching trick again. The audience seems impressed, one man in the back row in particular.

The audience leaves, except for the man in the back. He slowly approaches me and reaches into his pocket…

* * *

><p>Darkness surrounds me. All I can hear is the noise of a car.<p>

I'm in a box. It all happened so fast that I can still barely recall it. Why has this man taken me away from my home? Where are we going? What does he want?

I don't know how long I've been in the box. Hours, days maybe.

The car finally stops. I can hear the man take the box I'm in up some stairs.

"What did you bring Slade?" I hear a male's voice say.

"A little souvenir from Dan's execution. Just wait and see"

* * *

><p>I'm in a cage.<p>

Slade, the man who took me from my home, wants me to perform more tricks. He has big plans in store for me he says.

I'm in his house. He lives here with another man. Almost every day they leave early in the evening and come back in the middle of the night with bags filled with colored paper and other stuff. I don't trust them, and therefore refuse to cooperate. George starts to grow impatient with me and threatens to harm me if I keep refusing to perform my tricks.

* * *

><p>I have escaped.<p>

After I don't know how long I'm finally out of my cage. But I'm still in the house, and thus not truly safe.

Slade … I hate him even more than Percy. First he refused me food. Then he even tormented me with electricity. Finally, when I refused to do my spool fetching technique one time too often, he snapped and threw my cage across the room, causing the lock to open. Fortunately, I was still conscious enough to make a run for it. I could hear Slade cursing when I manage to crawl into a small hole before he could get to me.

What will I do now? Will I ever see my old home again?

* * *

><p>They're both dead; Slade and the other man. And I'm partly responsible for it.<p>

It started with an argument; Slade and this other man had been arguing more and more often after they came back from whatever it is they do at night. From what I heard, I guess they had an argument about splitting the colored paper between the two of them.

Slade snapped again after one harsh remark from this other man, and killed him. The same way I had seen Percy kill that man William when I was still living in my old home.

That's when he noticed me.

"So you came back you little bastard! Bad luck, I don't need you anymore".

He tried to kill me too with the same weapon he killed the other man with. I ran, he followed.

It happened so fast; he followed me all the way up to the attic. When I tried to get away from him, I ran between his legs, causing him to lose balance. He fell backwards into a huge trunk. I could hear his weapon fire one more time. Then silence.

I expected him to come out of the trunk any moment, but he didn't….

* * *

><p>They found the bodies. The other humans that came to the house 2 days after the incident. I can hear them talk. Apparently, Slade and the other man had been "wanted" for a long time by the humans that came to collect his body.<p>

They also take the bags filled with colored paper, which they refer to as "money".

By the end of the day everybody has left the house. Everyone but me. I'm alone for the first time, and will be alone for several years to come.

* * *

><p>There are two humans in the house again. It's been a long time since I had company.<p>

"It's been in our family for years now, but my wife and I don't want it considering what happened here and what kind of man my great-uncle was, so it's all yours Mr. Smuntz. Even when taking the remaining mortgage into account, it should be enough to cover for the debt I own you." I hear one of them say.

I see them shake hands, after which one of the humans leaves the house. The other stays a little longer. I carefully approach him. He sees me and I prepare to run, but he does not react the way most humans to when they see a mouse. Instead, he gives me a warm smile.

"Hello little guy. I didn't know this house was already occupied" he says calmly. He reaches into his pocket to take out a few peppermint sweets. When he does, a spool falls out of his pocket as well. I instinctively run towards it and roll it back to him. He gives me one of the sweets in return.

* * *

><p>Rudolf Smuntz.<p>

That is the name of the human. He has decided not to move into the house, but he does visit me from time to time. He's much like Paul Edgecombe.

He tells me I'm special, and by now I too begin to realize I'm not like other mice. Sometimes another mouse decides to make a nest here in my house, but they always die within a year or 2 while I remain young and healthy. They also don't seem to be very bright; things that I consider normal either don't interest them or are too hard for them.

But Rudolf has no intent to exploit my talents, for which I'm grateful. He did learn me some new tricks though, like how to make a so called sandwich.

One day, during one of his visits, I see him looking at a picture in his wallet. I carefully climb onto his shoulder to get a better look. It's a photograph of two young human boys.

"My sons, Lars and Ernie" Rudolf says, and sighs. "They have a hard time since their mother died. Especially Ernie. I just don't know how to relate to that kid. At least Lars shares my passion for rope. Did I ever mention I have a string factory?"

"More than once Rudolf" I think.

* * *

><p>Ruldolf is growing older, and as a result I see him less and less. I fear he will not live for much longer. I have lost count of how many years I have been living here now.<p>

But it is not just his old age that is bothering him. His sons, so I heard, are growing more and more apart, and Rudolf doesn't know what to do.

I wish I could help him somehow.

* * *

><p>Rudolf is dead.<p>

I know, because last night I saw him in my sleep. Him, and John Coffey.

"I've heard a lot about you Mr. Jingles" Rudolf says. It's the first time he calls me by my name. "Mr. Coffey here has told me all about you. You are even smarter and more special than I already thought. Therefore, I would like to ask you to do me a favor".

* * *

><p>"Charles Lyle LaRue".<p>

I must have heard that name countless times today.

A few days ago Rudolfs sons, Lars & Ernie, came to live in the house, just like he had told me would happen. The first night here I accidently drew their attention. Because of me they found these blueprints as they call it. Now the house is crowded with people, all mentioning the name Charles Lyle LaRue repeatedly. Lars & Ernie talk to many of them, but I cannot hear what it is they are talking about.

That evening the two brothers are the only humans in the house again. And it becomes clear that, unlike their father, they are not too fond of me.

A mousetrap… Seriously Ernie, as if I'm foolish enough to fall for that.

* * *

><p>The situation is escalating. For some reason Lars and Ernie don't want me in my own house. I know I made a promise to Rudolf, but how can I keep it if I can't even get near the two brothers.<p>

They seem to be working together now, which is a good thing. They are restoring the house. But somehow I feel this won't last. They will go their own ways again once this work is done.

And there is the fact they still want to kill me. So far they tried a series of mouse traps, a vacuum cleaner, and that monster, Catzilla. I keep outsmarting them, and even antagonize them a little. A common enemy unites after all, and it may be the only way I can bring them together.

* * *

><p>I've done it again.<p>

I again caused a human to get trapped in the trunk in the attic. It was self defense, just like last time. I hoped he would quit his hunt for me when I threw him out of my house with his own truck, but he kept coming back for more.

He's not dead though, and I won't let him die either. Good thing I know a thing or two about telephones.

The same kind of humans that took Slade away now come to collect this hunter. I pay no attention to them and decide to make myself one of Rudolf's sandwiches, when suddenly I hear Lars & Ernie come back.

"I don't think we're dealing with an ordinary mouse".

You have no idea how right you are Ernie.

* * *

><p>I have failed.<p>

I recall Lars and Ernie arguing, more intense than ever. The opposite of what Rudolf wanted. What happened next I don't fully remember, except for the pain. I was hit by something hard.

I'm in a box again, off to who knows where. The second time I'm taken from my home like this.

* * *

><p>I've escaped from the box, and much to my surprise it turns out I'm still at the house. The house is crowded with people again. My first impression when I enter is how well the house looks. Lars and Ernie restored it after all.<p>

But I still consider it my house, and I won't let it be taken away from me. I have to stop this somehow…

* * *

><p>I'm homeless, and so are Lars and Ernie. The house is destroyed. All they have left is the string factory Rudolf left them. I'm there now. I've heard so much about it, but this is the first time I actually see it.<p>

Looking at the two brothers, I feel sorry for them despite the way they treated me.

One loves rope

One loves food.

Rope …. food…. The cheese on the table suddenly gives me an idea. Maybe I can patch things up between both Lars and Ernie, and between them and me…

* * *

><p>The new factory is a great success. Lars and Ernie can finally combine their two passions now. And I too have a new home, plus all the cheese I can eat.<p>

Ernie says I should become their spokesperson or something.

I have seen the painting of Rudolf in the office. He is smiling, and he as all the reason to. I managed to do what he asked me to do. His sons are finally cooperating and running the factory together.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Jingles".<p>

It took some effort, but I finally got Lars and Ernie to understand that my name is Mr. Jingles. Ernie likes it.

"Mr. Jingles' cheese string. That will be the new name of our products" I hear him say.

* * *

><p>Several years have gone by again. Lars and Ernie are both married and have kids of their own, but they still run the factory together, like their father wanted.<p>

The Mr. Jingles Cheese Strings are a great hit worldwide. Along with the brothers I have attended the opening of new factories in Japan, the Netherlands, France, Brazil and even the middle east.

One day Lars tells me I have a visitor. He lets an old man into the office. The man seems familiar somehow, but I cannot recall from where.

"Mr. Jingles?" he asks me. His voice has something familiar to. Could he be….?

He takes a spool out of his pocket and rolls it towards me. "Come on boy" he encourages me.

Carefully I roll the spool back to him. As I do so, I can see the man starting to smile.

"It is you! After all these years…. The guys back at Cold Mountain Penitentiary were quite upset when you disappeared little guy. Looks like fate has been kind to you, considering you lived this long".

"You know him, mr. Edgecombe?" I hear Lars ask.

Edgecombe! Paul! I recognize him now, it is Paul Edgecombe. Older, but definitely him.

* * *

><p>Paul has told Lars and Ernie all about our history together, including the miracles performed by John Coffey. The brothers promise to keep it a secret. Paul understands I have found a home in the factory and would prefer to stay here. He promises to stay in touch, and he does.<p>

Years go by again, and finally I'm starting to grow older myself. Lars and Ernie are the first to notice. Funny, how the two humans that once wanted me dead so badly have now grown so fond of me. They are honestly concerned about my well being. Ernie suggests that maybe it is time for me to retire.

* * *

><p>Paul has come to pick me up. Along with Lars and Ernie, he decided that I deserve a quiet old day. He makes me a small home in the wooden shack not far from his own home. It may seem like a dump to humans, but for a mouse it has all the comfort you need.<p>

Lars and Ernie still visit me at least twice a week. Paul even daily if he has the chance. One day he shows me to his friend Elaine Connelly. He wants me to do the spool fetching trick again, but I find myself unable to. I have grown too old for it.

* * *

><p>That is the last of my memories.<p>

Now I'm tired…. Very tired.

I try to open my eyes

But I'm unable to

I know Paul, Lars and Ernie will come tomorrow.

But I won't be here anymore when they do.

I hope for Paul to see him soon, wherever it is I'm going to now. Just like me he has lived a very long life, but I can tell he too is tired.

Light… the same light I saw the day John Coffey revived me. I see it again, brighter this time.

A familiar voice calls my name. I'm sure it's John Coffey. Yes, I can see him now, standing in the light. Slowly I walk towards him….

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**_ credit for the cover image goes to Rodrigo Cifuentes, a.k.a Cifuso, from Deviantart. _


End file.
